


Surprise Attraction

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Opposites Attract, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione found a spell that matches her to her opposite.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Abraxas Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Salazar Slytherin, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Surprise Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom role 6/30/20. I picked opposites attract and came up with this drabble. I used grammarly for my beta, so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Also full filling hermione haven bingo square: First time for either partner or both.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione couldn't believe the trouble she got herself into. She found a strange and obscure book in Malfoy Manor: _Oppositus Solistus_ and had to open it up without Lucius being there to guide her.

She read that spell and cringed, waiting for a time paradox to happen when she felt the room tremble. _Fuck, what have I done? Lucius is not home and..._

She felt the room grow dark and collapsed on the couch.

Hermione awoke several hours later to some unknown voices in the room. "Should we wake her? We do not know where or when we are."

"I do, this is my home, Abraxas Malfoy."

Hermione blinked and rose up, pushed the hair away from her face. "Abraxas Malfoy? But…" her voice trailed off and glanced at the book.

Abraxas saw what she was looking at and picked the book up. "Of course, an old bonding ritual. You must be one powerful witch, Miss…"

"Hermione Granger. Lucius is away but will be back within an hour."

"So, you know, my son?"

"Actually, your grandson went to school with me, Draco."

Abraxas stroked his chin, thoughtfully, "That would make sense. Do you know who else you brought here?"

Hermione squinted, "Salazar Slytherin, Thorin Oakenshield? Wait what? You're my opposites as well?"

Thorin looked around at the strange place, thankful to be alive and stared at the peculiar young witch sitting. "If you're my opposite, Hermione Granger, then I am forever in your debt."

Salazar looked around thoughtfully, "Aye, be thankful that you just summoned us three."

Hermione sighed, "Well, I was hoping for one more."

"Who?" Abraxas demanded firmly at his bonded mate.

They heard the doors slam open, "Miss Granger, what the hell have you done now?" Severus bellowed.

"Him," Hermione grinned cheekily.

"She did this spell, Severus," Abraxas showed him the book.

Severus glanced at the title and then back at her. "First time for you, Hermione?"

Thorin glanced at them and then her. "Bloody hell, how do we start?"

Hermione shifted anxiously on the couch. "Is this part of the spell? Feeling all hot and anxious to ravish the lot of you?"

Salazar gasped. He eyed the minibar and poured himself a firewhisky to calm his nerves.

When Lucius returned home, he heard voices in the library, some he recognized and thought long dead. _What has Hermione got into now while I was away?_

He opened the doors to reveal his father, Severus, Salazar Slytherin, and a newcomer he thought was a dwarf?

"Hermione, love? What the hell have you done?" Lucius questioned astonished.

Severus thrust the book at Lucius. He took one look at the title: _Oppositus Solistus_ "Shit." Lucius sat down next to Hermione.

"Yes, shit indeed, Lucius," Severus crossed his arms and glared at his friend.

"What does the spell intend to do, and how long do we have before we're returned?" Thorin demanded.

Lucius had looked into the book, "The spell is permanent."

"Well then, I know who to choose first," Hermione rose steadily on her feet, making her way towards Severus.

"Hermione, are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, Severus, you first, then Abraxas, Salazar, and Thorin. Let's see what the future holds for us after we consummate the spell." Hermione smiled serenely at her opposite attracting bond mates.


End file.
